I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the slicing of a three-dimensional object representation into layer representations for subsequent use in the stepwise layer-by-layer formation of the three-dimensional object through application of the principles of stereolithography, and more specifically, to the slicing of the object representation into the layer representations utilizing boolean comparisons between the borders of successive layers.